Futuro
by sweetdreams-fanfictions
Summary: Alice se transformou, mas não há ninguém por perto. Se não fosse pelas suas visões, provavelmente teria se tornado uma selvagem. E, provavelmente, nunca teria encontrado Jasper.


**FUTURO**

**Cap. 1 – Primeiro Encontro.**

- JÁ ESTÁ PRONTA PARA PEDIR? – falou a garçonete impaciente.

A garçonete era ruiva, com os cabelos até o ombro. Era baixinha, talvez até menor que eu – impressionante. Sua aparência era engraçada, de algum modo, tinha muitas sardinhas e vestia roupas infantis.

Eu estava sentada num bar, e essa garçonete de cinco em cinco minutos vinha ver se eu mudei de idéia e ia querer pedir. O bar era pequeno, tinha poucas mesas – sete, no máximo -, e um balcão com três garçons. O ambiente era simples, tudo feito de madeira, com apenas uma janela para rua.

- Hm... Água. – Pedi a primeira coisa que me veio na cabeça. Não precisava mais me preocupar com garçonetes e não fazia idéia do que pedir. Minha mente estava em outro lugar.

- Algo mais? – perguntou num tom rude.

Percebi que estava irritando ela. Não posso culpá-la. Estou sentada no mesmo lugar por quase três horas. Achei melhor pedir algo mais – não que eu fosse comer –, não seria nada útil ser expulsa daqui logo agora que _ele_ estava prestes a chegar.

- Sim, eu vou querer... – Olhei para o homem da mesa ao lado e apontei –... O que aquele homem está comendo. – Não me importava o que era, não faria diferença.

A garçonete olhou a mesa ao lado e assentiu, indo buscar o que eu pedi. Foi rápido, logo vi a mulherzinha ruiva voltando com o mesmo prato do homem ao lado.

- Me desculpe intrometer, mas... será que ele vem mesmo? – havia censura em sua voz. Mas também havia pena.

Tentei ao máximo ser amigável, ela já estava me deixando impaciente com aquele humor.

- Sim, eu tenho certeza. – Com certeza ele vem, nunca duvide de mim.

A garçonete deu um meio sorriso e se retirou.

É claro que eu não precisava ficar nesse pequeno bar por tanto tempo. Sabia exatamente quando _ele_ iria chegar. Mas estava tão ansiosa. Será com ele que passarei meu futuro? Será que eu errei? Será por ele que eu irei, pela primeira vez, me... apaixonar?

São perguntas que eu não só sabia as respostas, mas tinha _visto _elas. E eu nunca estive errada, não desse jeito. Está bem determinado, daqui a sete minutos a razão de tudo iria chegar. E, sabendo disso, como poderia ficar em qualquer outro lugar? Sabendo que todo o meu futuro irá passar por aquela porta daqui a poucos minutos? Ah... Eu nunca me senti tão confusa assim.

E se eu não gostar dele? E se ele não gostar de mim?

Eu tinha visto tudo, ele _vai_ gostar de mim – mas por que eu me sentia tão preocupada?

Continuei com os meus pensamentos, e o tempo foi passando. Até que olhei o relógio: estava na hora. Olhei através do vidro da janela e vi ele – vi com os meus próprios olhos – andando rapidamente até a porta. Rápido demais.

Ele entrou, _ah, ele entrou!_ Eu senti uma felicidade e um alívio enorme ao vê-lo. Tive que me controlar para não sair correndo e abraçá-lo. _O que é isso, Alice? Controle-se._

Ele andou até o balcão e fez uma pergunta para um garçom. Não me preocupei em ouvi-la. Já sabia que ele estava procurando seus amigos, e sabia que eles não estavam lá. Estava entorpecida demais olhando ele.

Ele era alto – muito alto comparado comigo -, era magro, mas musculoso. Tinha cabelo cor de mel. É claro que sua pele era extremamente branca, como a minha, isso era inevitável. Seus olhos estavam escuros, estava com sede. E seu rosto, que estava meio angustiado, era lindo.

Nunca fiquei tão encantada com um rosto. Já tinha visto muitos rostos perfeitos, mas nada se compara com _aquele_ rosto. Tinha algo mais, era diferente, era especial.

Talvez eu tirasse essas conclusões porque eu já sabia do nosso futuro, mas duvido muito. Eu _realmente_ me encantei com aquele rosto.

Logo ele iria embora, ao perceber que seus amigos não viriam. Eu precisava agir, precisava falar com ele. É claro que ele não viria até mim.

Fiquei de pé e fui o mais rápido possível – nos meus passos humanos – ao lado dele. Ele era muito mais bonito de perto. Não conseguia parar de sorrir.

- Olá, Jasper. – soltei sem pensar.

Jasper olhou para baixo, com os olhos confusos me analisando. Ops, esqueci completamente que ele não me conhecia, e que ele não sabia que eu sabia o seu nome. Precisava me controlar, não queria que ele me achasse uma maluca.

- Ah, me desculpe. – disse ainda sorrindo – Meu nome é Alice.

- Olá, Alice. – ele sorriu para mim, cauteloso. – Posso perguntar como sabe meu nome?

- É uma longa historia. – meu sorriso não desaparecia, era involuntário. Seus profundos e enigmáticos olhos e seu sorriso magnífico me deslumbravam. – Gostaria de ouvir?

- Claro, por que não? – aceitou, ainda cauteloso. – Quer sentar?

- Acho melhor.

Fomos nos sentar-se à mesa mais isolada do bar, sentamos um na frente do outro. Ele balançou as mãos para que eu prosseguisse.

- Eu não sei como começar, vai parecer loucura – admiti.

- Já vi bastantes coisas loucas – sorriu novamente para mim, agora não cauteloso, meio malicioso. Lembrando-se de algo do passado?

- Hm... – pensei. Como falar sem parecer uma doida e arruinar nosso futuro? – Ok, é óbvio que você deve saber _o que_ eu sou.

Ele assentiu.

- Eu, como alguns outros vampiros, tenho certo... dom. Você sabe sobre esses dons, não sabe? – Não gostaria de explicar tudo para ele.

- É claro, eu tenho também. Mas não é grande coisa, continue.

Quase morri de curiosidade. Ele tem dons? Que dons? São tantas perguntas, nunca tive tantas dês da... transformação. Mas obedeci.

- Bom, eu meio que... vejo o futuro... algo assim. – falei rapidamente – E vi você nele.

- Eu? – Os olhos deles se arregalaram. Não é todo o dia que alguma pessoa estranha diz que viu seu futuro. – O que você viu? – ele ajeitou suas feições, mas ainda estava cauteloso.

Dei um sorriso torto.

- Bastante coisa.

Expliquei todas minhas visões que tive com ele, mas editei um pouco, não achei bom contar que íamos ficar juntos. Expliquei que vi nós dois indo morar na casa de um homem chamado Carlisle Cullen e de sua família. Expliquei que eles eram diferentes, que não caçavam pessoas, e isso o deixou curioso.

- Eles não caçam pessoas? – ele franziu o cenho – Não sei se seria capaz disso. – admitiu, olhando para o chão, envergonhado.

- Não se preocupe com isso – era estranho como eu sentia que já o conhecia por muito tempo – superaremos isso juntos.

Ele olhou para mim com os olhos brilhando. A cor rubi quase não aparecia mais. Ele estava confuso, percebi isso, mas havia outras emoções que eu não conseguia identificar. Nunca ninguém me olhou desse jeito, era uma sensação tão boa.

- Mas você tem que decidir. O futuro não esta escrito em nenhum lugar. – Infelizmente. Queria que esse futuro estivesse escrito, e que ninguém pudesse apagar. Mas eu precisava dar escolhas para ele. – Se você não quiser ir... tudo bem, eu irei sozinha. – Sim, eu iria sozinha, mas eu _quero_ ir com ele.

Ele pensou por um longo momento. Os olhos nos meus o tempo inteiro.

- Mas onde eu me encaixo nisso tudo?

- Como? – falei confusa. O que ele quis dizer?

- Bom... Por que _eu_? Por que você me viu? Onde eu me encaixo nisso tudo?

_Ah_, entendi o que ele quis dizer. E era essa parte que eu não sabia explicar. Eu acho que não queria explicar, queria que acontecesse naturalmente. Que ele me amasse - ou não - naturalmente. Não queria que ele pensasse que me ama porque eu disse que ele irá me amar. Como eu iria explicar?

"_Hm... você se apaixonará por mim e eu por você. Iremos nos casar, e viver juntos para sempre!" _

Com certeza isso não daria certo. Mas tinha algum jeito de falar sem assustá-lo?

Ele continuou a olhar no fundo dos meus olhos, esperando.

- Alice? – ele falou meu nome tão amavelmente que eu quase falei. Quase.

- Eu não quero te assustar – eu iria parecer àquelas ciganas idiotas que ninguém acredita.

- Eu acho que nada mais pode me assustar – ele sorriu calorosamente e depois pegou minha mão. Seu toque, inesperadamente, estava quente sobre minha pele. Fiquei olhando para nossas mãos, imaginando ele aceitando vir comigo e ter essa poderosa sensação de seu toque por toda a eternidade. – Pode falar para mim.

Olhei para cima, nos seus olhos. Fiquei olhando por algum tempo. Olhar nos seus olhos é ainda melhor do que sentir seu toque. Era mais profundo, era mais intenso. Era enigmático; caloroso, mas havia um pouco de frieza por algum motivo. Devia haver muita confusão na sua mente. Ele olhava para mim como se eu fosse uma velha amiga... ou algo mais. Me perguntei se ele sentia o mesmo que eu. Isso me deu coragem.

- Isso vai soar estranho, mas... – hesitei. Eu não iria mentir, era melhor contar a verdade. Só excluindo o fato de que estaremos casados, seria muita pressão -... Na minha visão... estávamos_ juntos_.

Observei bem o seu rosto para avaliar sua reação. Ele ficou surpreso, é óbvio, mas não tão surpreso como pensei que ficaria, o que achei estranho. Mas, além de surpreso, ele parecia... feliz. Seus olhos estavam mais intensos do que nunca, e seu sorriso era gentil. Se existia alguma frieza no seu rosto magnífico agora não havia mais.

O que ele estava pensando? O que ele achou sobre seu futuro? Ele gostou? O que ele esta decidindo? Essa última pergunta eu poderia muito bem saber a resposta. Mas eu não conseguia me concentrar, não _queria_ me concentrar. Estava feliz demais com esse novo sentimento, como as pessoas humanas normais. Estava feliz demais me perguntando essas coisas. É frustrante. Mas é assim que isso deve ser, não é?

- É isso que você quer? – perguntou ele, quebrando o silêncio, muito calmamente – É isso que você quer para o seu futuro? Você _me_ _quer_ por perto?

Se eu te quero? Sim.

Sim. Era isso que eu queria dizer e é isso que eu _vou_ dizer. Mas achei melhor esperar, para ele não ter dúvidas. Enquanto isso, me concentrei para não ver e não pensar no que poderá acontecer quando eu disser que sim.

Depois de alguns segundos, falei com firmeza. Tinha certeza de minha decisão.

- Sim, eu quero.

Seu rosto se iluminou. Ele apertou minha mão mais forte e eu apertei a sua também. Ficou olhando nos meus olhos para ver se havia alguma dúvida dentro de mim. Mas eu sabia que ele tinha ouvido a firmeza na minha voz. Eu sabia que de certa forma ele me entendia. Entendia o que eu estava sentindo. Eu estava começando a desconfiar que fazia parte de seu dom. Era tolo, mas eu não acho que faria diferença se seu dom não fosse esse que eu estava pensando. Eu sentia como se conhecesse ele há muito tempo. E se você conhece uma pessoa tão bem, essa pessoa também deve te conhecer, não é?

Mas nada disso importava agora, eu sabia qual seria sua decisão. Mas eu queria _ouvir_ ele falando. Eu não sabia se ele tinha dúvidas de sua escolha. Eu não tinha dúvidas da minha. Eu sabia o que queria quando o vi pela primeira vez. Eu queria _ele_.

- Então eu vou com você.

**Cap. 2 – Cullen.**

Jasper estava nervoso, sua mão estava tensa na minha. Estávamos dando um grande passo na nossa vida – principalmente ele.

Estávamos andando num dos poucos lugares habitados do Alasca, onde a família Cullen reside. Era extremamente lindo, mesmo com tantas nuvens. Tudo era cercado por montanhas enormes, com neve cobrindo tudo. Estava na hora do crepúsculo, nunca vi pôr-do-sol mais lindo, o céu estava misturado em três cores: azul, laranja e rosa. E o branco da neve faz aquele lugar parecer mágico.

Finalmente eu ia conhecer a família Cullen – minha futura família. E estava feliz e ansiosa demais.

- Relaxe, Alice. – Jasper disse. Olha quem fala, pensei.

- Se eles não gostarem de mim? – minha voz continha um pouco da dor que eu sempre sentia com a idéia de não ser aceita.

Ele parou e eu parei junto com ele, mas escondi meus olhos, eu não queria que ele visse a preocupação neles – às vezes me esquecia do seu talento.

Ele segurou meu rosto firmemente com as duas mãos e abaixou seu rosto até estar no mesmo nível que o meu.

- Isso é impossível – ele disse com uma intensidade que eu jamais ouvira antes, então eu não consegui deixar de olhar para aqueles olhos, que estavam meio dourados e meio vermelhos– ontem foi seu primeiro dia de caça "vegetariana", ele não gostou nem um pouquinho, e o vermelho ainda não saiu completamente.

- Por que você pensa assim? – eu disse numa voz fraquinha.

Ele deu um sorriso caloroso para mim e seus olhos brilharam.

- Como é possível que alguém não goste de você? – ele afagou minha bochecha – Tão linda, tão querida, simpática, boa, tão amável, tão... – ele suspirou – perfeita.

Isso me tocou tanto que se eu pudesse chorar, estaria chorando.

Ele sorriu quando sentiu o que eu estava sentindo, mas logo seu sorriso desapareceu e seus olhos ficaram angustiados.

- É mais provável que não gostem de mim – abaixou a cabeça e suspirou.

Eu levantei seu queixo com meu dedo para conseguir olhar nos seus olhos.

Mesmo seus olhos estando angustiados, eles nunca foram mais bonitos, mais sinceros. Nunca vi olhos mais lindos.

Sempre que eu olhava para aqueles olhos, sentia uma onda de eletricidade em mim. Parecia que eu podia enxergá-lo totalmente olhando nos olhos, e eu gostava muito do que via. Eu não tinha duvidas que ele fosse a pessoa certa para mim, e que seria impossível ser totalmente feliz sem ele. Se antes eu não tinha certeza, eu posso admitir que estava cega. Como um dia eu tive duvidas dele? Mas é claro que isso foi antes, porque, na primeira vez que eu o vi, minhas duvidas desapareceram para algum lugar impossível de se achar.

- Jasper, não se preocupe, eles vão entender. Você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que já conheci – eu não me lembrava das pessoas que conheci, mas é impossível haver alguma pessoa mais maravilhosa do que ele – Você não tem culpa pelo seu passado.

Ele deu um meio sorriso, mas seus olhos ainda estavam tristes.

- Não se preocupe – repeti e afaguei seu rosto.

A tristeza tinha sumido de seus olhos, e agora havia alguma outra emoção. Eu não consegui identificar direito, parecia que estava se decidindo sobre algo.

Fiquei muito curiosa - como sempre, não gostava de não saber o que iria acontecer – e dei uma espiadinha no futuro. Quando vi o que ele estava prestes a fazer, eu não pensei em mais nada, não tinha controles da minha ação. Eu podia jurar que senti uma batida no meu peito... Meu coração? Mas isso não é possível, é?

Eu me concentrei nele, e vi que ele se aproximava devagar, cautelosamente.

Já não conseguia raciocinar, não conseguia sequer pensar. Ele esta indo devagar demais para o meu gosto, então, com pressa, me antecipei.

Numa fração de segundo depois, meus lábios estavam nos dele. A eletricidade foi tanta que não consegui controlar o tremor.

Nossas bocas se separaram, mas ainda estávamos a três centímetros de distância. Sorrimos ao mesmo tempo, depois ele tocou novamente sua boca na minha.

Desta vez, o beijo foi mais longo, e menos delicado. Eu puxava com força seu rosto, para prendê-lo comigo. Ele deu a impressão que pensava o mesmo, porque seu braço, na minha cintura, me puxava para mais perto dele.

Quando nós dois se separamos, demos uma risadinha baixinha. Os olhos dele brilhavam muito, e eu sabia que os meus também estavam do mesmo jeito.

Ele suspirou, foi um suspiro alegre.

- Vamos então? – perguntou.

Eu assenti e ele pegou minha mão.

A casa era exatamente como eu tinha visto, só que era mais bonita vista pessoalmente. Eu não conseguia explicar o porquê disso, mas dava uma impressão que tinha vida, que era real, que não era somente fruto da minha boa imaginação.

Ela era totalmente branca, parecia que foi recém pintada. Era como uma casa antiga reformada. Havia pilares na frente da casa, como aquelas casas de campo. A porta era enorme, e tinha muitas janelas, também grandes. Era retangular e tinha dois andares. Era um casarão, uma mansão.

Eu podia sentir meu sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Pronto?

- Na verdade, não.

Eu ri e dei uma bagunçadinha no cabelo. Depois do que aconteceu a cinco minutos atrás, nosso humor estava bem melhor.

- Onde eles estão? – perguntou.

- Caçando. Vamos entrar?

- Hm, Alice... Eu não sei, acho melhor esperarmos por ele.

Eu fiz uma careta e dei um pulo para a janela aberta no segundo andar.

Era um escritório, devia ser do Carlisle. Tinha variados livros, mas principalmente de medicina.

Jasper entrou em seguida, com uma expressão confusa e perplexa.

- Medicina? – ele perguntou, pasmo – Isso... Como isso... como isso é possível?

- Eu não sei de tudo.

Ele riu.

- Quase tudo – ele disse.

Dei de ombros e nós dois rimos.

Saímos do escritório e a casa era muito bonita por dentro, também. As paredes eram todas de tons claros: pastel, bege e branco. E também havia bastantes janelas na parte de trás da casa.

Entrei numa das portas, e meu queixo caiu. As paredes eram brancas, mas uma era toda de vidro, com vista para fora. E isso que me impressionou. Nunca tinha visto lugar mais lindo; havia um rio congelado enorme, com neve por todos os cantos, e mais adiante estavam as montanhas, que estavam por todos os lados. Além disso, ainda estava na hora do crepúsculo, e eu conseguia enxergar todo o céu.

Eu não conseguia desgrudar os olhos dessa paisagem, não parecia real. O que me fez parar de olhar foi porque algo mais lindo entrou no quarto.

- Nossa, é lindo – Jasper disse, admirado.

- Eu sei – também estava admirada – Essa aqui vai ser o meu quarto!

- Er, eu acho que já pegaram esse quarto, amor. – ele apontou para os discos e o sofá.

- Me ajude a levar isso para algum lugar, então.

Arregalou os olhos.

- Não acho que é uma boa idéia, não sei se eles vão gostar. Não é melhor conversarmos com eles primeiro?

- Ah, não se preocupe, é só uma brincadeirinha. – dei uma piscadela.

Ele me olhou cauteloso por um instante, mas eu sabia que ele iria concordar comigo.

- Ta – suspirou e depois sorriu.

Colocamos tudo o que tinha no quarto na garagem rapidamente; depois eu fui ver a cara do dono do quarto quando ele visse tudo isso. Eu ri comigo mesmo, ia ser engraçado. O quarto era de Edward e a cara dele será inapagável.

- Quando eles chegam? – perguntou.

- Agora – respondi confiante.

Fomos para fora de mãos dadas, Jasper estava hesitante e eu estava quase pulando de felicidade.

Cinco segundos depois, todos apareceram. Primeiro suas expressões foram de choque, depois ficaram defensivos.

Jasper também ficou numa postura defensiva, se colocando entre mim e eles.

- Tudo bem, Jasper – toquei no seu braço, mas ele não se mexeu.

Carlisle e Esme eram os únicos que não estavam com uma postura defensiva, mas estavam cautelosos ao se aproximarem.

- Olá, Carlisle. – saudei – Olá, Esme. Prazer em conhecê-los, finalmente. Como foi a viagem de caça? – eu não sabia direito o que falar.

Eles pareceram confusos, mas eu estava me divertindo com isso.

Carlisle olhou para Edward com um olhar confuso, e depois Edward olhou para mim. Eu sorri gentilmente e depois ele relaxou, quando ele fez isso todos os outros relaxaram também.

Jasper relaxou também, mais ainda se postava entre mim e eles.

- Foi boa, obrigado – Carlisle respondeu educadamente, com uma voz tremendamente agradável. – Quem são vocês?

- Eu sou Alice e esse é Jasper. Fico muito feliz em finalmente conhecer os Cullen – olhei para cada um. Todos ainda estavam confusos e cautelosos.

- É um prazer conhecê-los também – Esme falou, hesitante – Mas posso perguntar como nos conhecem?

- Oh, sim, me desculpe. – eu pensei em como falar, olhei novamente para todos eles e agora Edward estava encarando Jasper.

Expliquei, pela segunda vez na vida, tudo o que tinha visto. Eles ouviram curiosos, Carlisle, principalmente, estava bem interessado.

- Como vamos saber se é verdade? – falou o grandalhão, o Emmett, quando acabei de explicar.

Eu suspirei.

- Bom, Emmett – ele arregalou os olhos quando viu que eu sabia seu nome. Bem, os olhos vão pular quando eu contar o resto; pensei. – Você estava morrendo depois de perder uma luta com um urso, então Rosalie e Edward – Rosalie também arregalou os olhos, Edward continuou com a expressão composta, e Emmett semicerrava os olhos com a lembrança – te encontraram. Rosalie te trouxe até Carlisle e ele te salvou.

Todos em minha volta estavam pasmos; com exceção de Carlisle, que estava mais para maravilhado, e Edward, eu não entendia o motivo dele estar tão composto. Eu tenho que admitir que uma historia dessas assustaria qualquer um.

- Que talento impressionante, Alice – Carlisle estava _mesmo_ maravilhado.

Eu sorri timidamente.

- Então... – hesitei – Vamos poder ficar? – mordi os lábios.

Eu sabia que eles iriam deixar nós ficarmos aqui com eles, mas mesmo assim eu não queria ser mal-educada, então pedi educadamente e fiz ceninha como se eu estivesse constrangida.

Eu sou muito boa em fingir coisas, talvez eu devesse ser atriz. Parece que enganei todo mundo, até mesmo Jasper, mas Edward soltou um risinho.

Eu franzi o cenho para ele e ele deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro, podemos tentar. Estamos de portas abertas para vocês. – Carlisle disse.

Esme sorriu carinhosamente para mim e para Jasper.

- Jasper agüenta? – Edward perguntou.

O que? Agora ele podia ver o passado?

Edward deu uma piscadela para mim.

Então parecia que eu não era a única com dom, e também fui pega de surpresa.

Droga.

- Depois eu te explico, Alice. – ele falou, me confundindo ainda mais – Mas antes, eu preciso saber se você vai tentar, pelo menos, Jasper.

- Eu vou tentar – Jasper prometeu – Eu vou me esforçar o maximo possível – depois ele olhou para mim e acrescentou – Vale a pena o esforço.

Eu sorri quando ouvi isso. Eu devia estar parecendo uma adolescente boba apaixonada.

- É claro, vai dar tudo certo. Se ele não quisesse isso, ele não teria vindo – falei.

Edward concordou, mas ainda estava desconfiado.

- Eu odeio não ficar sabendo das coisas – resmungou Emmett – Isso é uma droga.

Rosalie assentiu.

- Bom, - começou Carlisle – pelo visto, temos muitas coisas para conversar – ele sorriu para nós.

- Entrem, por favor. – Esme pediu.

Entramos pela garagem, a cara do Edward quando viu as suas coisas na garagem foi mesmo inapagável, e foi muito melhor vendo com os meus próprios olhos.

Eu gargalhei.

- O que é isso? – ele estava pasmo.

Eu não conseguia falar, então Jasper respondeu por mim.

- Hmmm... Alice achou que seu quarto tinha a melhor vista.

Edward deu um olhar zangado na minha direção.

- E tem mesmo! – eu disse.

- Eu sei, por isso que aquele quarto é _meu_!

Fiz beicinho.

- Ta, tudo bem... Me desculpe. – falei com uma voz baixinha.

Todos olharam para Edward, censurando.

Ele suspirou, derrotado.

- Tudo bem, o outro quarto também tem uma vista legalzinha – murmurou.

Eu atirei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura.

- Obrigada, obrigada, obrigada! – exclamei.

Ele me deu um abraço desajeitado e riu.

- Tudo bem, tudo bem – disse dando tapinhas nas minhas costas.

Eu acho que nunca cheguei a ser tão completa. Agora, provavelmente, eu tinha uma família, uma família que eu conheci alguns minutos atrás, mas que eu já amo. E, melhor de tudo, eu tinha algo que não poderia viver sem: Jasper.

O que mais eu poderia pedir?

**Cap. 3 – Casamento.**

_Três meses depois..._

Ok, eu tinha que me acalmar.

- Alice, você tem que se acalmar! – disse Rosalie, ecoando meus pensamentos.

Engoli a seco.

- Eu sei, mas eu estou tão... nervosa.

- Não se preocupe, eu já passei por isso bastantes vezes. Isso é normal, não fique preocupada – Rose estava falhando na tentativa de me acalmar.

- Como não vou ficar preocupada? – tinha pânico na minha voz.

- Meu Deus, Alice. Você pode ver o futuro ainda por cima! Não tem motivo para ficar nervosa!

Eu respirei fundo três vezes.

- Mas você já passou por isso mais de uma vez, eu nunca passei. – a lembrei.

- Mas eu não podia ver o futuro. – acusou.

- Mas eu não estou vento porcaria de futuro nenhum! – explodi.

Respirei fundo três vezes, novamente.

- Como assim? – ela ficou confusa.

- Eu quero surpresa, Rose... Então eu não sei se tudo vai dar certo.

Rosalie olhou nos meus olhos e seu sorriso estava terno.

- Não se preocupe, bobinha. É sempre assim, eu posso não ver o futuro, mas sei que vai dar tudo certo. – me assegurou.

- Mesmo?

- Aham. E, a propósito, o Jasper estará deslumbrante. – ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- O Jasper _é_ deslumbrante. – corrigi.

Ela riu.

- Agora vamos nos arrumar. Você não quer chegar atrasada no seu casamento, quer?

Eu balancei a cabeça, desesperada com a idéia.

Depois de somente três meses, Jasper e eu estávamos nos casando. Eu não achava que era muito cedo, foram três meses incrivelmente felizes, e nós não tínhamos duvidas que pertencíamos um ao outro. Então para que esperar?

Mas, mesmo assim, eu estava muito nervosa. Não nervosa com o fato de que vou viver para sempre com o Jasper e com medo de não amá-lo mais. Não, com certeza não é isso. Afinal, essa era uma hipótese horrível e impossível. Eu irei amá-lo a cada segundinho da minha existência, na saúde ou na doença.

Bem, eu estava nervosa que eu fizesse algo errado. Como sou... hm, uma pessoa muito... _perfeccionista_, eu não estou com vontade de que meu vestido não sirva em mim, ou que eu fique feia, ou que ele não goste muito, ou que os convidados não estejam presentes.

E isso dava no que pensar!

A Rose e a Esme ficaram responsáveis por tudo, mesmo eu insistindo em ajudar. Eu gostava, não era só por educação. Elas me arranjaram um vestido lindo, e vão me ajudar a me arrumar.

Seria uma festa simples, sem muitos convidados. Afinal, eu não conhecia ninguém nessa vida, e Jasper... Bom, não sei se os conhecidos dele podem se chamar de _amigos_, e se eles viessem... Adeus, padre. Talvez Peter e Charlotte apareçam, eu acho. E também a _Maria_; estremeci.

Rosalie passou a tarde me arrumando, arrumando o cabelo, o vestido, a maquiagem... E eu estou muito mais do que agradecida, eu jurei a mim mesma que no próximo casamento de Rose e Emmett – e terá um próximo – eu iria fazer tudo perfeito.

- Espere aí, fique parada – ela ordenou.

Ela saiu do quarto e voltou um segundo depois com um espelho enorme.

Meu queixo caiu.

Eu tinha que admitir que ela fez um excelente trabalho, melhor do que qualquer outra poderia fazer. Eu já poderia riscar da minha lista de medo o problema de eu ficar feia.

Ela cortou meu cabelo sem minha permissão, mas eu não ligava, porque ficou muito melhor do que aquele liso reto e sem graça. Agora ele estava repicado, com pontas para todos os lados, mas, mesmo assim, muito delicado. Em cima da minha cabeça havia uma tiara lindíssima, mas simples e nada extravagante.

Não posso ter certeza, mas eu acho que nunca tinha viso vestido de noiva tão lindo em toda a minha vida. Ele tinha bordados delicados cobrindo todo o tecido, e uma fita rosa-claro na cintura. Tinha mangas compridas, mas com os ombros aparecendo. O véu não era comprido, ia até a metade das costas mais ou menos.

- Obrigada, Rose. Mesmo, eu amei – ainda estava pasma.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Fico feliz com isso.

Rosalie estava vestindo um vestido da mesma cor da fita na minha cintura. Queríamos botar o tema do casamento baseado no inicio da primavera, e nada mais romântico – para mim, pelo menos – do que rosa bebê. E como ela era minha madrinha, ela tinha que se vestir como o tema. Ela queria usar vermelho, é claro. Como se isso importasse, ela estava totalmente linda.

- Você esta linda, Rose. – elogiei.

Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada. Preciso explicar como _você_ esta? – era uma pergunta retórica.

É, eu tinha que admitir que cheguei ao nível da Rose hoje.

- Pronta?

Eu suspirei.

- Prontíssima.

Ele me deu um buquê de lírios brancos e cor-de-rosa.

Achamos que seria melhor fazer na rua, já que não sentíamos frio e o quintal era maravilhoso, com flores do inicio da primavera. Além do mais, era a hora do lindo crepúsculo, e eu era apaixonada pelas misturas de cores do céu. Seria ao lado do rio descongelado e a festa seria dentro de casa.

Quando saímos pela porta dos fundos, eu quase desabei de felicidade.

Tudo estava lindo, como eu imaginara. Havia cadeiras brancas e muitas flores, tudo em tons diferentes de rosa e branco. Além da linda preparação que fizeram, a paisagem natural estava perfeita. O céu estava do jeitinho que eu gosto, o chão estava com bastantes flores e as montanhas imensas estavam lindas.

Todos estavam muito bonitos, também. Havia pouca gente; todo o clã Denali estava presente, também estavam lá Peter e Charlotte, e infelizmente Maria – mas eu nem ligava muito pra ela agora. Todos os Cullen estavam lá, é obvio. Rosalie andava na minha frente, Carlisle estava no seu lugar como padrinho e Edward estava tocando a marcha nupcial.

Mas quando eu vi o meu noivo, nada disso me importava mais. Poderia estar tudo horripilante, que ele salvaria o casamento.

Primeiro olhei como ele se vestia, estava com seu terno clássico. Nunca o vi mais lindo.

Depois, quando eu olhei seus olhos, eu quase senti meu coração bater de novo. Eles estavam brilhando demais, cheios de amor e admiração enquanto me olhava. Eu tinha certeza que os meus estavam assim também. Como antes, eu podia enxergar tudo nele olhando para onde eu olhava, e não precisava de nenhum poder para saber o que ele estava sentindo.

Quando chegamos, ele pegou minha mão e seu sorriso se tornou mais pronunciado.

Falamos todos os votos obrigatórios, nunca desgrudando os olhos do outro. Depois ele botou minha aliança, ela era prata, mas quase não dava de se enxergar, porque tinha muitos diamantes pequenos ao redor dela.

Quando o padre falou que ele podia me beijar, bom, eu beijei ele. Joguei meus braços ao redor de seu pescoço e senti as mãos dele na minha cintura. Eu percebi que tinha levantado uma das pernas para trás automaticamente, depois Jasper teve que me lembrar que não estávamos sozinhos. Era muito fácil esquecer-se de tudo quando ele me beijava.

**Cap. 4 – Festa.**

Estávamos todos dentro de casa, e Jasper e eu estávamos cumprimentando todos os poucos convidados.

Os Denali fora super gentis, como sempre. Tânia estava deslumbrante, como as suas irmãs, e conheci o novo marido Carmen, o Eleazer.

Peter e Charlotte também foram simpáticos, principalmente com o Jasper, embora que eu não goste muito deles.

O problema mesmo foi ter que aturar a _Maria_ – pensei no nome como se fosse um palavrão.

- Olá, Jasper – falou ela com uma voz incrivelmente sedutora. Eu não sei se ela sempre se vestia assim, mas ela estava com um baita de um decote idiota e um vestido bem justinho, e seus cabelos loiros desciam lisos até a metade das costas. – Bom te ver novamente.

Eu estava usando todos os xingamentos possíveis para ela, e Edward passou por mim com uma risadinha. Eu mostrei a língua para ele e Maria me olhou confusa. Finalmente ela reparou em mim, porque ela não tirava os olhos de Jasper.

- Bom te ver novamente, também, Maria – disse Jasper.

- Você me daria honra de dançar comigo, Jazz? – não gostei como ela disse o apelido _Jazz_.

- Bom, a primeira dança é com minha esposa, mas quem sabe na próxima?

Isso, _meu_ marido.

- Claro, na próxima vai ser ótimo.

Eu quase quis pular no pescoço dela por causa daquela saída abusada. Ela saiu lentamente, e depois deu uma olhada para trás e piscou para Jasper.

Eu não queria que a música acabasse, para não ter que emprestá-lo para a... Maria, mas acabou. Então ele foi dançar com essa rebelde, e eu só fiquei encarando, carrancuda e com os olhos cerrados.

- Não se preocupe, Alice – disse Edward – Ele só pensa em você – ele piscou para mim.

Minha preocupação se atenuou com essa afirmativa, podia ver que ele estava falando a verdade, mas não foi o suficiente para atenuar minha irritação.

- Visse como ela é _atirada_? – falei descrente, e depois balançou a cabeça.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Jasper não a vê mais do que como uma amiga, ele não liga para ela desse jeito, ele não liga se ela é linda... Alice, eu juro, ele só pensa em você – acrescentou.

Eu dei um sorriso duro.

- É, eu sei. – suspirei.

_Mas isso não muda o fato de eu estar louca de vontade de atirar ela contra a parede. _– pensei.

Ele deu uma risadinha.

- Ciumenta. – acusou.

- Você não tem como saber como eu me sinto – soltei sem pensar. Depois me arrependi por ter falado isso, porque eu sei que ele nunca amou ninguém dessa forma e não queria magoá-lo.

- Não se preocupe, não me magoou – ele disse, respondendo aos meus pensamentos.

Eu dei um sorriso como quem se desculpa.

- Agora vai lá cuidar de seu marido, a dança já vai acabar.

Cheguei perto de onde eles dançavam. Quando Maria me viu, soltou um suspiro e disse afastou.

O resto da noite nós ficamos dançando, às vezes trocávamos de par, mas ele não dançou mais com a Maria. Sorte dela, não sei se conseguiria me agüentar mais.

Quando joguei o buquê, me virei a tempo para ver Rosalie saindo correndo para alcançá-lo. Ela o pegou e mandou um beijo para Emmett e ele piscou para ela. Teremos um casamento em breve, pensei.

Eu estava feliz que Maria não voltou a falar com ele, mas na hora de se despedir foi inevitável.

- Adeus, Maria – disse Jasper.

- Adeus, Jasper. Sentirei sua falta. – ela afagou a bochecha dele.

_Controle-se, Alice._

Ele se sentiu desconfortável e se afastou, gostei disso.

Mas mesmo assim, sua confiança ficou intocada. Ela suspirou e virou de má vontade para mim.

- Tchau, Alice.

- Tchau.

Ela saiu e Jasper me olhou com os olhos confusos.

- Porque você se sente assim? – perguntou.

- Não gosto dela. – admiti, semicerrando os olhos.

Ele riu.

- Não precisa ficar com ciúmes, amor – ele segurou meus rostos com as duas mãos – Eu sou só seu.

- Eu sei – sorri – O casamento foi uma boa idéia.

Ele franziu o cenho.

- Mas eu já era seu antes do casamento – disse confuso.

Sorri mais ainda.

- Eu sei – repeti – Mas agora é oficial, e você vai ser meu por toda a eternidade.

- Por toda a eternidade – ele repetiu e tocou levemente seus lábios nos meus.

**N/A: **E ai, o que acharam? Eu sou obcecada pela Alice e essa foi minha primeira fic, então... Ok, ok. Comentem se gostaram ou não. Beijo, obrigada por ler! :*


End file.
